The Meloncholy Life of Some Random High Schoolers
by Alapest
Summary: The title says it all, every one is going to Black Order High (BOH) This story so far has been super fun to write so I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it :D Reviews make me happy :D
1. New Kids and Bizarre First Days

**Me: Allen, tell them**

**Allen: Me?**

**Me: *sarcastically* No, I'm talking to Lavi and looking at you and saying your name... Let's think about that for a second.**

**Allen: *sighs* Fine... Alapest doesn't own D. Grey Man. If she did... It would probably end up weirder than this story your about to read...**

**Me: Say that again just to my face!**

**Allen: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Lenalee's Point of View)**

The new boy walked into the room, all eyes on him for the moment. He was about average height for a fourteen year old though a bit on the scrawny side. He was dressed in a black and white combat suit and had white gloves covering his hands. He had pale skin piercing greyish blue eyes, and shaggy white hair that stood out on all ends. But what was most odd about the boy as far as she could tell was that he had a scar on his left eye. It started right above his eyebrow and traveled though the center and then made a sort of lightning bolt shape under his eye. It seemed a little too perfectly shaped to be a scar but there was no way it was a tattoo all in all though, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Hi," The boy said in a surprisingly high voice for a boy of fourteen… Maybe he hasn't hit puberty yet. "My name is Allen Walker." He continued on saying that he was excited to start a new year in a new school and all that information that all new kids say… I wonder if there is some kind of script the new kids have to memorize and then have to recite in order to legally sit down.

While deep in my thoughts I didn't realize the Walker kid had been talking to me until the teacher said my name. "Lenalee," he said, glaring daggers into my soul.

I looked up, "Huh?"

My fellow classmates giggled as I blinked blankly up at the teacher. Her arms folded and her large brown eyes staring me down, daring me to say something stupid. "Is anyone sitting in the desk next to yours miss Lee?" Teacher asked a bit too nicely.

Looking down in my hands, pretending to be ashamed for not listening I mumbled, "No Sir."

Teacher clapped her hands, "Perfect!" He exclaimed, He yanked Allen's arm and pulled him over to me. "Miss Lee, Allen is going to be your desk buddy for now on." I'm sure I was gaping like a fish. My brother would kill me, and the teacher if he found out that I had to sit next to a boy. You see, my brother is WAY too overprotective of me. For example, If a boy is even was twenty yards away from me he would surely kill him, unless he was a little boy under the age of ten. And correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I checked ten year olds aren't normally in eighth grade. In other words… We're doomed.

Filling the empty seat next to me, Allen took out his textbooks and placed them neatly into his side of the desk. White hair covering his odd scar that made him seem a little bit tougher than he probably was.

0o0o0o0o

Tackling my mountain of schoolwork is probably the least of my worries for right now. Not only do I have to do one hundred seventy two math problems, but I also have to think of a way to keep brother from finding out about Allen sitting next to me. But I also have to think of some kind of an escape plan in case he does find out. I think I've bitten off way more than I can chew… Then again, Teacher kind of forced me into this situation.

Aren't teachers supposed to help you?

"Sooooo," The new kid interrupted my rambling thoughts, "What do we do when the teacher leaves the room?"

I turned my head sharply, causing my dark hair to fall a bit out of it's usual pigtails. "You duck," I replied, grateful that he'd brought the teacher's absence to my attention.

"What?" Allen asked, staring at me stupidly. Next thing I knew, his hair was covered in a sticky red substance but with his white hair it looked pink.

I giggled as he wore a look of total disgust, attempting to wipe off the strange liquid before the teacher returned… To late, "WALKER!" Teacher yelled, his face turning bright red. "What happened to you?!"

Allen didn't say a word. He just stood there like a deer and headlights. Teacher continued to stare him down, "Come with me." He said roughly, turning clockwise and then leaving the room. And like a lost puppy, Walker followed.

0o0o0o0o

Jumping around like a mad man is probably the worst thing to do when your teacher is already ticked at you for ruining Allen's clothes. That odd little discovery was made just about five minutes ago. You see, after Mr. Cross left the room. The boy who threw the icky substance at Allen began to jump and spin around the classroom screaming as they went. Then, like always, the teacher came in at the "wrong time" and exclaimed, "LAVI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF THE CHAIR NOW!"

Lavi jumped off the chair and onto his desk. "Fine." He replied in a whiney voice that I thought only five year olds used… Though apparently eighth graders with the maturity of a five year old now use it.

0o0o0o0o

"Let's see…. What should I get, the neopolatin with more chocolate or with more strawberry…" I pondered out loud, staring down at the ice cream in front of me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Tisk tisk tisk, have I taught you nothing?" I turned around to see my best friend looking over my shoulder, oogling at the deserts. "Ye should know that the ice cream with the most chocolate is the way to go."

"Alli," I replied, "Stop looking at the desert table and eat your lunch. You know your mom hates it when you have sweets!" I stared her down, "And get that gummy bear out of your mouth this instant!"

Whining like a sad puppy, Alli obeyed, though she did swallow the gummy bear. "Not even three gummy bears?" Alli whined, giving me the bambie eyes.

Flipping my hair, I replied, "Yes, Alli, not even three Gummy Bears, who knows how hyper you'll get just after eating only one."

Alli gave me the frowny face before turning around and coming face to face with Allen. Her face immediately turned a bright pink as she slowly pivoted back towards me and mouthed some words. Don't ask me what they were, I'm a terrible lip reader, and Alli is really bad at mouthing words. "Alli," I said, pointing to Allen, "This, is Allen. He just transferred to this school today and sits next to me in class." Turning to Allen, I introduced Alli to him.

"Pleased to meet you Alli." Allen said smoothly, sticking out his right hand.

Hiding her blush, Alli grabbed Allen's hand and shook it vigorously, returning to her normal hyper self. "Hi Allen, nice to meet you to!" She let go of his hand and spun back to me. She ended up over rotating and crashing into me, causing us both to topple to the ground. I lost my grip on my lunch tray so it decided to take a little detour and land on the most popular girl in school.

"YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked, "THIS IS A NEW OUTFIT!"

"Honestly Lulubelle, you wear that same shirt every week and you always say you hate it." Alli retorted. "Besides, I like the look of pasta and meatballs, it makes it so that I don't have to look at your face."

I heard a gasp from another person that I believe was just passing by, "Lulubelle, what happened to you?"

Oh, now I know who it was, it was Lulubelle's main fan dude, "Oh Lavi!" Lulubelle cried over dramatically, "That mean Lenalee pretended to trip and she spilled her lunch all over me!" Could she get anymore dramatic? Plus, that's not even close to what happened!

"Pardon me Miss Lulubelle, but I was here the whole time and the story you are telling isn't true. You see, Miss Lee and her friend accidently crashed into each other. Miss Lee's tray fell when you just happened to walk by. And that, is what happened." I think that was Allen but I couldn't see because someone was on top of me shrieking, "DOG PILE!" I felt that persons weight trust upon me and then suddenly leave over and over again.

"Alli, stop dog piling me or I'll kick you into next week." I threatened at my best friend who just happened to be my torturer also.

I cringed, ready for Alli, to jump on me again. I looked up to find two giant brown eyes staring into my soul, "Alli, what are you doing?".

Alli blinked a couple times, "Well, you said you'd kick me into next week. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD TIME TRAVEL!"

I face palmed before explaining, "Alli, I can't really control time, it's just an expression."

Alli spun around like a drama queen and folded her arms, her shoulder length brown hair flipped to one side. "Fine," she said some-what grudgingly, "But if you meet Doctor. Who, then you have to tell me because I want to travel in time to!"

I looked up at the Brazillian looking girl standing in front of me, and started to wonder how we ended up becoming best friends… Oh yeah, stupid chocolate bar, why did it have to be eaten by that lama that one hobo was riding… But that's a totally different, so I'll get back to the point, "Look Alli, Doctor Who isn't real, and he never will be. And I'm honestly haven't seen Doctor Who yet." Alli basically gasped when she heard the last part. You see, she's been trying to "convert" me to Doctor Who but I honestly don't have the time to watch it, and I don't even want to.

"How can you NOT want to watch Dr. Who?!" Alli exclaimed. Placing her hand over her mouth in shock. Gosh, she's so dramatic, I don't know what her deal is, she's just always either too dramatic, or too hyper. Then again, I'm too moody for my own good.

The school bell dinged and Alli, covering her ears, colapsed to the ground screaming spastically. Allen was just standing there the whole time gawking like a fish, still trying to process what happened in just those five random minutes of our lunch break.

After the bell stopped ringing, Alli jumped up and acted like nothing had just happened, "C'mon guys, we gotta get to class before Mr. Cross murders us for being two seconds late!" She skipped down the hall humming an odd mix of songs that I believe included, Call Me Maybe, I've Gotta Feeling, Dynamite, Titanium, and Gangnum Style.

Allen leaned toward me and asked, "Are the days here normally like this?" He then pointed to my crazy friend who just happened to trip on air and face plant the ground, the whole time she was laughing hysterically, "I-is she normally like this?"

I giggled, "No, normally she's even more hyper." I watched Allen's expression change from a smile to a look of utter terror, "Just kidding!" I exclaimed, trying to help Allen calm down and stop hyperventilating, "She is only like this because of the gummy bear she ate at lunch! "

Allen blinked, "So your telling me that Alli is only like this because of that one gummy bear she ate?" His face now full of amusement and awe.

I shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. The worst though is when she drinks caffeine…" I grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt and stared into his stormy grey/blue eyes, "Don't. Let. Alli. Have. Any. Caffeine, you hear?"

We stared at each other for a bit, but after a while I got bored and blinked. "I WIN!" Allen exclaimed, running around like a maniac, waving his hands in the air.

"Win what?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

He pivoted back in my direction, grinning ear to ear, "The staring contest silly." With the bell ringing and students filling the halls faster than you could say 'hi' Allen disappeared into the ocean of students heading towards the buss.

I just stood there, school is out all ready? Did Allen and I really just miss the last period of school? Wait, why does my shoulder feel heavy all the sudden? I looked over, my head didn't make it far before I found Alli staring dead ahead with an oddly serious expression on her face. "He's cute, isn't he?" She began, her tan hand reaching up to swipe her bangs behind her ear. I finally got a good look at her standing there like that, completely solem and quite. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was fashioned into a high pony tail, she was wearing an orange v-neck Aeropostale t-shirt with a white tank underneath. Of corse, what is Alli without her favorite blue basketball shorts? Then, I looked down to check out her shoes, well what did I expect? She was wearing her usual light blue, and worn down tennis shoes that she has worn lovingly for the past two summers and anytime the weather is warm.

"Not really, though he is super nice from what I can tell." I looked back at her, then up at the clock, "Um Alli, don't you have cheer in like five minutes?"

She blinked blankly at me for a second and then a wave of realization washed over her face, "Goober! Gotta go! Bye!" She sprinted off towards the gymnasium, humming as she went.

**What do ya'll think? Should this continue this story? Or is it a waste? I love reviews 3**


	2. Buss Stops and Mishaps

Chapter 2  
(Alli's POV)

I woke up to the most annoying sound ever… My alarm clock, It's almost like it wants to torture me until I wake up. I lazely let my left hand search for my stupid alarm clock, "Wake up wake up wake up wake up," my alarm clock exclaimed in an emotionless tone. Who moved the stupid alarm clock… that's right, me, darn, I wish I hadn't gotten the idea to put my alarm clock in my sock drawer so that I had to get up to shut it off.

After a good five minutes of contemplating whether or not I should get my lazy butt outta bed to shut off the agitating "Wake up wake up" from the little red robot strutting up and down inside my sock drawer, tripping over socks and making quite the racket.

Stretching my arms, I sleepily staggered over to my sock drawer. Jerking it open I found that one of my socks had come to life. I fell back and began to scream. Who wouldn't freak out when you found out that a sock had been able to come to life and was storming your sock drawer? I stopped screaming, "Wait a second." I said, marching angrily over to my drawer again. I grabbed my walking stick that happened to be resting in the corner of my room on my way over there just in case the sock really was an animated object. Shaking terribly, I forced my hand to open the drawer. I slowly peeped dramatically into my sock drawer, The blue sock still was tumbling spastically all over the place like a drunk lama that had his hooves tied together by a jump rope. My still shaking hand quickly yanked on the sock and by instincts I screamed.

0o0o0o0o

"And so your weird robot alarm clock was in your sock the whole time?" Allen asked, wide eyed as the school bus approached Lenalee's stop. His shock white hair still messy as usual.

I pushed my bangs out of my face, "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up" I said breezily as if thinking your sock had come to life was no big deal.

"Pretty much sums what up?" A voice quizzed behind me. I turned around to find an Asian girl standing in front of me. She was wearing a royal purple tank top under a long sleeved jean jacket, her jean skirt stopped about mid-calf and her favorite blue high-tops were situated comfortably on her feet.

Allen bursted out laughing, "Yeah, tell her Alli!" He clawed at his sides and was laughing so hard he wasn't making a sound.

"I'm waiting." Lenalee replied, her arms crossed in an impatient manner.

Sighing heavily I gushed, "Ithoughtmysockhadcometolifet hismorning-soIfreakedout… but then I realized it was my alarm clock." Gasping heavily from lack of air from talking fast I liked up, hoping that I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

Lenalee slowly sat down next to me and began to French braid her long black hair as she seemed to be taking I what I had just babbled out. Allen happened to be laughing hysterically next to me his face starting to resemble a plum. The buss seemed to have gotten quiet all the sudden besides Allen's gasping giggles, snorts, and gags as air attempted to find passage into his lungs, but to no avail. Slowly searching around for the reason why the kids on the buss got so quiet randomly… They're all looking at Allen, Leenalee and I… I pivoted slowly back to my seat when I heard a loud thud.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee shrieked. I sprinted over to Lenalee to see what was wrong.

Lying unconscious on the ground was Allen, purple face and all. Panicked, I check his pulse. There was a faint, slow beating drum feel but at least he was still alive. Leaning down I listened to his breathing, he was breathing about every thirty-seconds. Panicked now, I sprinted over to where our buss driver is normally seated but he wasn't there. I scanned everywhere to find where he might be.

"Hey! Buss driver!" I screamed, once I spotted the slacker, "Stop flirting and get over here!" The driver turned away from the mother he was chatting with and trudged back the buss

"What do you want brat?" The driver asked gruffly, sitting down in the driver seat lazily.

"There is a dying kid in the back seat!" I yelled at the clueless grownup in front of me.

He sighed and tilted his plaid conductor hat over his face, "Not my problem."

OOOOO, that made me sooooooo mad! How can this idiot NOT want to help Allen who was practically going to die! If the grownups won't help then I will, even if it's something that I really am not looking forward to doing. Running back to where Mr. Sleeping Beauty was, I shoved though the crowd of eighth graders surrounding Allen. I Kneeled down and tried to remember how to do CPR when I went to Girl Scouts earlier that year.

Ew! I so don't want to do this! Cringing, I pushed down on Allen's chest twice then tilted his head and plugged his nose… Bleh! Does he even brush his teeth? Ok, let's see… pump and breathe, pump and breathe. While doing so, I could faintly hear my fellow eighth graders gossiping about Allen and I being together.

Pulling up I glared at them, "EWWW! Allen and I are NOT dating I'm saving his life unlike you idiots who are just standing there blubbering like dead fish!" I continued to give Allen CPR and the others walked dismissively back to their seats still gossiping about Allen and I.

I was in the middle of giving Allen more air when he suddenly jerked back into consciousness, throwing himself forward and… I think you know what happened next… anyways, Allen and I are trying not to remember and act totally normal as if nothing happened but it's sort of hard to forget when we're walking down the hallway and all we can hear is everyone gossiping about the "buss incident."

"Hey Allen." I said, staring at the ground.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Uh, ok…" Allen scratched his head. "Hey Al, wanna go get some food? I bet I can eat more jello than you!"

Alli cracked her knuckles, "Oh it's on!" Shoving Allen out of the way, Alli tore her way to the cafeteria. Allen laughing manically behind her.

**I'll be gone on a trip this week so I'm sorry if I don't update soon. I'll try my hardest though. Please please PLEASE review!**

**Oh and if you wanna know more about me feel free to follow me on instagram :D  
My instagram:  
"normal": Alapest  
"dork account (I post everything I LOVE): Alapest_thedgraymanfreak**

**Love y'all!**


	3. Birthday Parties and Kidnappings

**Hi! Sorry about the lateness of this... Life, and stuff, and... and... Aw forget it, y'all probably don't wanna hear my life story :P**

**Disclaimer: I'm on Fanfiction writing a story about my life mess ups... But putting Anime characters in my friend's places.**

"Shhhh… We can't wake her up or it's over." Allen said, ushering everyone inside Alli's house, one by one.

"Shut up!" Whispered a shadowy figure.

Allen whipped his head around to face the person, "If we wake her up, the surprise will be ruined, Cambrie!"

"Guys, Alli is a crazy heavy sleeper!" Lenalee interrupted Cambrie and Allen's bickering. Hands on her hips. She was in a pink Hello Kitty robe and fuzzy sweatpants.

Cambrie's platinum blonde hair whipped Allen's face as she spun on her heels to face Lenalee. "How deep of a sleeper is she?"

"To get her to dose, we'd probably need a blow horn."

Allen's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "R-really?!"

"It's true! I've had sleepover with her! The only way to completely wake her up is to mention her favorite foods." Cambrie butted in,

Allen gawked, "W-wait, what about a few days ago? Alli said that her alarm clock woke her up… And that she thought it was alive." Allen picked up Alli and proceeded out the door. " And last time I checked, alarm clocks don't mention food."

Looking strait into Allen's eye's Cambrie explained, "This only happens on Friday's nights/Saturday mornings… Duh!"

"Ok, we've got Alli, let's go." Lenalee said, breaking the staring contest.

Allen tiptoed as best as he could out of Alli's room, the lethargic girl in his arms. But, while going out the her bedroom door, Allen, tripped over air, knocking Alli's head right on the door frame.

"OUCH!" The lethargic girl startled awake. But before she could register what was going on, Cambrie took a pillowcase off of the clueless girl's bed and pulled it over her.

Alli freaked out, "D-doctor Who?" She padded at the 'walls' made by the pillowcase, "A-are you the weeping angels? … GET AWAY FROM ME!" She struggled and struggled but the young girl was no match for the pillow case… And Allen's grip.

Allen leaned towards Cambrie, "I think she's lost it."

"No, Alli's just really delusional in the mornings." Lenalee whispered over his shoulder. Cambrie nodded in agreement and then continued out of the Doctor Who lover's room.

The threesome dragged the still blubbering Doctor Who fan into Lenalee's truck and loaded her onto the backseat.

Allen took a deep breath then looked at his two girl companions and then nodded, "On three. One… Two… THREE!" The three friends lunged at their hostage and pulled off the Pillowcase.

"SURPRISE!" THEY YELLED.

Alli looked up at them with tired eyes. But then perked up when she saw a white haired boy, a dusty blonde diva, and a raven, haired beauty. "… HI GUYS!" The use-to-be-tired girl tackled them into a giant bear hug. She turned to the dusty blonde, "Cambrie! I haven't seen you in like…" Alli counted on her hands, "Last Friday! Where the goober have you been?!" Before Cambrie could reply, Alli interrupted, "I don't care, as long as you're here now, I'll forgive you… She looked out of the car; which was now heading towards an intersection. "Where we goin'?"

"You'll see!" Lenalee sang from the driver's seat.

After a few more minutes of driving, Lenalee parked the truck in front of a house. It was drowning in pink ribbon and Zebra print balloons, the words, 'Happy Birthday Cambrie" were every where.

Alli's eye's dawned with realization, she then glomped Cambrie, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMBRIE!"

Cambrie tugged and tugged at Alli's strong grip but failed miserably. So, pulling Alli in tow, Cambrie hobbled into her house. "The inside was almost unseen from the insane amount of pink, black, and white streamer action going on, and signs everywhere were screaming 'Happy Birthday'.

Looking at Allen, Alli asked the number one question on her mind. "So… Why do y'all kidnap me? Couldn't you have just Kidnapped Cambrie and it'd be a surprise party?"

"It was funnier to wake you up though." Allen chuckled, sipping his ice-cream punch

"Hehe…" Alli smiled evily, "I was pretty delusional, wasn't I."

"Yeah, you were HYSTERICAL!" Cambrie and Lenalee exclaimed together. Then, in a mocking voice, they did a horrible miming job trying to get out of a box, "D-Doctor Who?" The four friends laughed and laughed until their sides hurt.

"W-will you ever forget that?" Alli gasped in mid laughter.

Allen looked up from holding his aching sides, his face red. "NO WAY!" The foursome laughed even harder.

**Spry! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo *takes up 78935765894891 pages of this word* thankful that you were the only, and I repeat ONLY person to review any of my three stories after I had updated them! You made me want to continue my stories! Thank you SOOOOOOO very much! And for you're support, here is the magical land of unicorns, it comes with a free all-you-can-eat buffet that doesn't make you fat!**

**Anywho, I'd LOOOOOOOOOOOVE it if y'all would read and review this. And even give requests on what I should write example: Top five weirdest injuries I've gotten, BAM I'll write five chapters about the weirdest injuries I've gotten. they'll be just like this (aka: story form). So it'll be a story where a character gets a totally bizarre injury (or whatever the category is). CIAO!**

**Love y'all!  
****- Alapest**


End file.
